Question: $(9+52i)-(1)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Solution: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({9}+{52}i)-({1})&={9}+{52}i-{1} \\\\ &={9}-{1}+{52}i \\\\ &={8}+{52}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({9}+{52}i)-({1})={8}+{52}i$